Cute Playboy
by ProdigyKing
Summary: In Fairy Tail Academy, Lucy who wanted an average life in becoming an awesome celestial magician wakes up afterschool being kissed by the school's playboy, Natsu Dragneel! What is in stored for our little blondie? Read and find out her new lifestyle with a bad boy by her side. Will she be his or another? Many Lucy pairings. Rated M just in case the ending
1. The Sheepish Girl and The Play Boy

Hi there people, readers, friends, and earthlings ahahahahha! Excuse me for my weirdness but yeah… Okay this is a new story of mine and well I hope you like it! In this story Lucy and Natsu are going to be a bit OOC-ish but please I hope the story plot makes up for it! REVIEW AFTERWARDS~~

_Chapter One: The Sheepish Girl and the Playboy_

_**This is a world of magic and there were guilds and monsters and weird creatures you can only imagine in your dreams. There are people who use magic as an accessory, small help, and hobby. However there are those who use them as a job and career. The magicians, sorcerers, sorceress, witches, wizards, and other words that describe them. However in order for one to have that career they must go to magic school. In the famous town of Magnolia there is a huge school called… **_

_**The Fairy Tail Academy**_

It was a normal spring day in Magnolia. The magical sakura trees that had rainbow colored leaves were up. Everything is perfect for everyone and of course love was blooming at this season. However for our little celestial blondie it was different.

She awoke in shock she felt something soft on her lips and when her eyes fluttered open she was staring into a pair of onyx eyes. She blushed and then paled, "What just happened…"

Lucy Heartfilia is your average blondie who wants to be an awesome celestial magician. Her father was a strict businessman who loved her and her mother was a loving magician. She has a very sheepish personality due to her shyness around others. She is a beauty that everyone knew of but she was distant with others due to her personality. She wanted a normal life and normal romance but the time she opened her eyes she found herself being kissed by the player of the school, Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy widened her eyes as she stared into the eyes of the playboy. He had a smile on his face which she didn't understand. Her ears were bright red and she covered her mouth as she said, "W-What were you…"

"You look really cute when you sleep you know?"

Lucy blushed as she said, "E-Eh.." She didn't understand what was going on. She was sleeping outside the classroom afterschool due to her tiredness from training her powers. When she woke up she finds out that a boy, the school playboy, just took her first kiss.

She then stuttered, "W-Why did you-!" She was interrupted by a group of girls but specifically Lisanna the lead cheerleader of the group. Lisanna glared at her for a second but looked at Natsu and said, "Natsu~ Everyone is going to the karaoke today! Wanna go with us"

Natsu shrugged and rubbed the back of his head then his eyes met with Lucy. He had his usual bright smile on his face as he said, "I'll go if Luce goes" Everyone stared at him with wide eyes and then glared at Lucy.

Lucy stared at Natsu, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Today was the first time she ever talked to him but he acts as if he is really familiar with her. And top it all off he just helped her become the enemy of all the women in school including Lisanna.

Lisanna glared at her and then said, "Fine. I'll see you later Natsu and **Lucy**…" Lucy paled as she heard her growl lowly when she said her name. Lucy wondered what she did wrong just now.

When the group of girls disappeared she wanted to grab Natsu why the collar and shake him to death saying what she did wrong to deserve this. Natsu stood up first and grabbed her by the wrist as he began dragging her.

Lucy said, "W-Wait where are we going?" Natsu smiled at her and said, "We're going to be late to karaoke" Lucy paled but didn't say anything. When they arrived, Lisanna's group was already there and she saw her friends Levy and Juvia. When Natsu went to go talk to his pals Gajeel and Gray she went to Levy and Juvia and said, "L-Levy? Juvia? What are you guys doing here?"

Levy looked at Lucy and said, "Well Gajeel brought me here…" She understood that part because she knew that Levy and Gajeel have been going out for the past month. She didn't quite understand why she liked him but as long as she was happy Lucy was happy too. She then looked at Juvia and said, "How about you Juvia?"

Juvia blushed and said, "Juvia wanted to hang out with Gray-sama" Lucy sighed but knew that her friend had a crush on Gray for a long time. Lucy heard that they were close because her parents and his parents were close. She was a water mage and he was an ice mage. Lucy thought they were a good combination and Gray was a gentleman so she wouldn't mind her dating Gray.

Lucy sighed deeply as she saw that Natsu was busy with other girls. She only knew him as the playboy and he is definitely showing the perfect example of it. She didn't understand why she was here. She looked at Natsu and saw that he was enjoying his time but at times she could see that he didn't like being around the girls. She just didn't understand why he acts that way. She sighed and then told Levy and Juvia, "My father will be angry if I come home so I'll be going"

Levy and Juvia was sad that she was leaving but they've seen her father before so they said their goodbyes. Afterwards they walked to Gray and Gajeel. They were talking and then Natsu noticed the celestial blonde wasn't in the room. He asked Levy, "Levy did you see Luce?"

"Ah! She said she was going home. She just left"

Lisanna overheard and smiled as she said, "Natsu~ Forget that blondie~ Let's hang out-!" Natsu ignored Lisanna and ran out the room. Everyone was silent and Lisanna was red from the humiliation. She muttered, "I won't forgive you Heartfilia!" as she walked towards the bathroom to check if her make-up was smudged.

Outside the Karaoke…

Lucy looked up at the sky and said, "It's getting dark… I should hurry home." As she was walking down the road she heard her name being shouted from a distance. She turned around to see Natsu and said, "N-Natsu?"

Natsu caught up with her and said, "Sheesh you walk fast for someone who gets an average grade for sports" Lucy blushed and said, "W-What?!" Natsu just laughed.

They walked together down the road and it was silent. Lucy stared at up Natsu who was looking straight at the road. She then said, "W-Why'd you come out?"

"It was boring"

"…" Lucy didn't know what to say. She sighed and said, "If you don't like being around girls why do you act like you're happy with the girls."

Natsu stared at her and then smiled, "I don't understand what you're talking about"

"You're not happy so why smile?"

Before Natsu could say anything she said, "Oh this is my house" They were in front of a beautiful house. She was about to go in but he pulled her towards him and passionately kissed her. Her face was red and she began panting as she thought inside her 'This is the second time!'

The kiss lasted long and passionate but when Natsu broke off the kiss to breathe she had tears swelled up in her eyes as she panted. Her face was red and she looked good enough to eat. He kissed her neck and her ear as he whispered, "You've never talked to me or have known me so why do you understand me so well"

She stared into his onyx eyes and saw that Natsu was flustered a bit. She didn't know how to tell him to stop but then she heard something.

"_**You look like her… Mirajane with your hair down like this"**_

She widened her eyes as she used her hands to push him away by the chest. She then said, "I'm not Mirajane" He stared at her and said, "I know… I'll stop for now" and gave one last peck on the lips.

He watched her go inside and walked off. Lucy closed the door and said, "Mom! Dad! I'm home…" But it was silent. She then said, "Ah I forgot… I'm home alone today… again…" She just walked upstairs and saw Natsu walking away from her house. She closed the curtain and touched her lips and saw they were red from being sucked on and her cheeks were red due to what happened.

She then grumbled, "Why did that have to happen to me…" She hugged her celestial spirit Plue and looked at herself in the mirror. Mirajane was a senior in the class. She was nice and sweet and she had her hair down for some time. Lucy looked in the mirror and saw that her hair is similar to Mirajane… She bit her lip and said, "It's not me he wants…"

To be continued

How is it? Is it cute or what!? Well it is kinda sad but don't worry my readers! I will try to fix it up! Okay I think maybe make it two-shot or three-shot. I think I should add a rival for Natsu! Who should it be?

**Please Review and write down who should be the rival. The ones I thought for is:**

**Laxus**

**Sting**

**Rogue**

**Or Other members?**

**Put a name for another member!**


	2. Shocks and Dreams

Hey Guys! Sorry its been so long since I updated. I'm always kinda short on ideas so please excuse me! Well its been quite a week and I was reading some great mangas and due to that… I got some ideas! So here is my idea for the next part! I hope you guys like it and please R.E.V.I.E.W!

_Previously:_

_She then grumbled, "Why did that have to happen to me…" She hugged her celestial spirit Plue and looked at herself in the mirror. Mirajane was a senior in the class. She was nice and sweet and she had her hair down for some time. Lucy looked in the mirror and saw that her hair is similar to Mirajane… She bit her lip and said, "It's not me he wants…"_

_**Chapter Two: Shocks and Dreams**_

The next day Lucy headed to school early. She didn't want to see a certain salmon haired boy after what had happened last night. Not only it was embarrassing but when she sees him she thought she would be rather depressed. Of course, in addition if Lisanna saw her then she would be probably killed by her group.

She walked in a weird shortcut that she was only fond of. It was a small forest that had no human disturbance and it led straight to her school. She sighed as she looked down at the grassy ground, "Hmmm… maybe I should change my hairstyle…"

"_Why would you have to that?"_

Lucy shrieked as she heard a voice behind her. She turned around to see… not Natsu… It was a guy who was feared by many and the soon-to-be chairman of the school, Laxus Dreyar.

He always wore the school collar shirt and pants but had a fur coat on his shoulders. His other point was that he had those spiky earphones and a lightning shaped scar on his right eye. She froze as her eyes went huge, staring into his sharp eyes.

Laxus spoke once more, "Aren't you going to answer my question Blonde?"

She snapped out of her panic mode and said, "H-Huh?" and thought, _'Isn't he a blonde too?'_

Laxus sighed as he said, "Nevermind… Why are you in my territory?"

Lucy froze as she paled and thought, _'How was I supposed to know that this was his territory. Does it say it anywhere? Why is this happening to me?'_

She then said, "I-I'm sorry Dreyar-san! I-I always passed by this way but I didn't think that this would be a part of your territory! I-I won't come this way from now on-!" She was stopped when he covered her mouth with his huge hand and sighed.

He grumbled, "You're so loud… I… don't care if you pass by here or not. I just wanted to know why you were-" He stared into her doe-like brown eyes that showed fear and grumbled, "Nevermind… Shit" as he turned away and walked into the forest and soon to disappear from her sight.

She slowly slipped to the ground as she mumbled, "W-What was that about…" She had no energy in her leg. Who knew that Laxus' presence was so intense! She sat there and sighed, "There goes my plan of going to school early…"

She struggled to walk out of the forest after 5 minutes of resting on the grass. When she arrived she saw Lisanna with Natsu walking out of the school. Lisanna was clinging on to him as he looked like he was rather worried.

She could hear the conversation they were having…

"Natsu~~ Let's go to class~ We're going to be late" she cooed as she wrapped her arms around his left arm.

Natsu frowned as he said, "Lisanna let go. Can't you tell you're being a bother right now"

Lisanna's expression was dark. She let go of him and slapped him across the face as she scowled, "You're the one who's being an idiot! Why are you so affectionate with that bitch!"

Lucy widened her eyes as she stopped walking. At that moment Lisanna spotted her and began stomping towards her, "You-!" she raised her hand and Lucy closed her eyes shut as she awaited the pain. But it never came, when she opened her eyes Natsu held her back.

"Lisanna! Why are you doing this! She didn't do anything wrong so why" he hissed at her.

She pulled her hand away from him and glared at Lucy as she said, "She did something wrong! She stole you away from me!"

Lucy bit her lips as she muttered, "It's not me…" remembering about last night. She thought, _'It's your own sister you moronic girl…'_

Lisanna hissed, "What did you say?"

Lucy didn't speak no more and passed by Natsu and Lisanna. She could hear Lisanna spitting swear words at her direction and Natsu trying to calm down Lisanna. She speed walked to her class and soon sat entered the class. She could see that the teacher was running late as always. Her first period teacher was Alzack. He was always late due to being lovey dovey with his wife who is also a teacher in the academy, Bisca.

She sat down in her seat as she sighed, "Why does the bad things always happen to me…"

"Why do you say that?" said a deep voice that she was familiar with.

It was her seat partner Sting Eucliffe. They weren't exactly very close anymore. Before they were childhood buddies but they became distant in middle school. Now it is high school and weirdly they were assigned to each other as seat partners. She put her head down on the table as she sighed once more, "Because I became you're seat partner"

He raised a brow as he said, "You're weird blondie"

"You're a blondie too you baka"

He scratched the back of his head and said, "I don't need you to tell me that." And pouted. She chuckled lightly as she said, "If only things were like before…" and her eyes began to close.

Sting raised a brow as he said, "Hey Lucy. Mr. Alzack is going to come soon. Don't suddenly fall asleep on me you weirdo Blondie" but Lucy didn't wake up. He stared at her as he sighed, "I wonder if it was going to be any different than if we were closer before…" He poked her cheek as he said, "You idiot… Don't fall asleep when I'm in front of you…"

_**Lucy's Dreamworld…**_

Lucy opened her eyes as she stared into darkness. She said, "Where am I…"

She felt like she was comfortable, she was just floating in midair in this empty space. She then fell on the solid ground as she grumbled, "O-Ow… I just had to be dropped like that…"

She opened her eyes as she saw a little blonde girl playing in the sandbox of the playground alone with a dog with a carrot looking nose. She sat in front of her but the girl didn't look at her or talk to her. She seemed very interested in building her little sand castle.

The little girl talked to her little dog, "I should build it a bit higher shouldn't I Plue?"

The dog had a smile on his face as he replied, "Pueeee"

Lucy smiled as she said, "This is me right? I know Plue… my first celestial spirit friend."

Then suddenly she saw huge boys coming towards the little version of her.

"Hey! You're that new girl that moved to this town right! You look so weak! Weakling!" said boy A.

"Hey! Look she has a weird looking bug thing with her!" said boy B.

"Let's take it!" said boy C.

Lucy wanted to help her past self but she would only go through them. She could not be seen, touched, or heard. She stared at her past self who was struggling to hold onto her little Plue.

"Hey! Don't bother her!"

Lucy turned around to see a boy who was coming her way. She couldn't see the face of the boy. The boy had a weird mask on his face. The other boys stopped picking on her as they screamed, "I-It's the boy from yesterday! Run!" and they scurried away.

Her little past self looked up at the masked boy and the boy helped her up. He asked her, "Are you alright?" She nodded and said, "Yeah… Hey my name is Lucy. What's yours?"

"Oh! My name is _" he said. Lucy couldn't hear the boy's name. At that part it was as if it was a fill in the blank. She indeed remembered a moment like this but she couldn't remember who the boy was. Could it be Sting? But she met Sting 2 years after she settled in Magnolia. She met the masked boy on the second day of her arrival to this town.

She thought hard but then she heard a voice.

"Wake up Heartfilia…"

"Hey!"

"HEY I SAID WAKE UP!"

_**Real World**_

She widened her eyes as she snapped her head up. She saw Mr. Alzack staring at her and Sting on the side who whispered to her, "I was trying to wake you up…"

Mr. Alzack looked at her and said, "Heartfilia are you perhaps sick?"

Before she could reply, Sting said, "Yes she's been sick since this morning Mr. Alzack. May I take her take her to the infirmary?"

Mr. Alzack nodded in approval. He was someone who was very caring and loving. He was a mature young adult who is crazily in love with his wife, Bisca. He of course did not want to stop young love. He thought that they were a good match.

Sting stood up from his seat and pulled Lucy up. She stood up just fine but Sting put her arm over his shoulder acting as if she couldn't stand on her own. Right when they got out of the classroom she pulled her arm back and said, "You didn't have to do that for me baka"

Sting rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "I needed some fresh air too anyways" She stared at him and could see that he was lying. He was avoiding her eye contact and she just smiled. They walked to the infirmary to see Ms. Aries.

Ms. Aries looked at them and said, "I-I'm sorry but are you guys sick?"

Sting said, "Oh this girl is sick and I'm just a helper."

Ms. Aries nodded and said, "I'm sorry but Miss please come over here to this bed and rest."

Lucy looked at Sting and smiled, "Thanks Sting" Sting just said, "Uh… Yeah no problem blondie"

She walked in as she looked back, "You're a blondie too baka"

He rolled his eyes as he said his byes and walked towards class.

Lucy walked towards the bed and lied down comfortably. She looked up at the ceiling then closed her eyes as she said, "Maybe… if I sleep again he'll come back in my dreams…"

"_Who will come back in your dreams?"_

She snapped her eyes open to see Natsu staring at her right in front of her. She shrieked once more and tried to stand up. In result they bonked their heads together making them both groan in pain.

"O-Ow Luce! What are you doing you weirdo" he groaned as he rubbed his forehead with his hands.

She pouted as she said, "Says the weirdo who puts their face right on top of others who're trying to sleep!" then she raised a brow and said, "Why are you here anyways?"

Natsu said, "Well I got pain on my cheek when I was slapped by Lisanna…"

Lucy looked at Natsu with guilt in her eyes as she said, "Sorry… It's my fault you got slapped by her."

Natsu pouted and said, "Yeah it's all because of you~"

Lucy thought, _'How insensitive can this Pinkie get?!'_

Natsu smirked and said, "That's why… You should make it up for me."

Lucy raised a brow as she said, "What do you mean-!" before she could even finish her sentence her lips were stolen by the Salmon haired boy. A blush spread on her face as Natsu tried to keep it long and passionate.

Lucy tried to push him away and pull herself back from him but she was entranced by his kiss. It was warm and it felt good. Her resistance was futile and it did not last longer than a minute or two.

When Natsu pulled away from her gently for air he stared at her dozed off expression with red luscious lips and rosy cheeks. He thought, _'How cute…'_

When she finally escaped from her little entranced moment she got the pillow from the bed and hit him in the face as she shrieked, "You jerk! Don't kiss me like that!"

He chuckled as he said, "How do you want me to kiss you then Luce?"

She blushed as she stuttered, "D-Don't kiss me at all baka! You don't even—"

He raised a brow and she just sighed as she lied down and said, "Nevermind. I want to sleep so go away Natsu…"

Natsu stood up and said, "Okay… But I'll come back for you later, okay?"

Lucy didn't respond to what he said. She just lied silently facing the wall, trying to calm herself down. When she heard the door closing she tried to fall asleep so that she could be freed from this little worry of hers. These little dangerous moments…

To be continued

How was it? There was a few character introduction. Let's welcome our characters who are owned by Mashima Hiro-san! Laxus Dreyar and Sting Eucliffe!

Natsu: *groan* Ehhh? Why is Laxus and Sting in this? Isn't this about me and Luce?

Me: Who said that? I'm not even sure of the pairing for now

Luce: *muttering*

Me: What did you say Lucy?

Lucy: *glare* Why am I the helpless one?! *flips table*

Sting: *laugh* Because you're the helpless blondie ahaahha!

Lucy: *throwing cars and airplanes at Sting and Natsu

Laxus: Hmph… Please Review or I'll electrocute all of you readers…

Laxus doesn't really mean that, I think…. BUT please do review! It really motivates me to write! I know readers think that oh why is reviewing so important but getting comments and feedbacks is the greatest happiness as a writer! So please review!


	3. Just for Her

Hey guys thanks SO much for reviewing! I was so surprised that many people actually liked this story. I've never thought that this story would be so popular but I'm so happy that it is XD So here is the chapter and again please review at the end of the chapter and try out some of my other stories too!

Okay so the votes are:

Laxus – 7

Natsu – 4

Sting – 3

Rogue – 1

Gray – 1

Zeref – 1

I'm continuing the votes so please review which one you vote to be paired with Lucy~

_Previously:_

_Lucy didn't respond to what he said. She just lied silently facing the wall, trying to calm herself down. When she heard the door closing she tried to fall asleep so that she could be freed from this little worry of hers. These little dangerous moments…_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**: Just for Her**_

Lucy tried to sleep however it seems like the sandman wouldn't visit her at the moment. She sighed as she tossed and turned trying her best to fall asleep. She looked at her phone and saw that her father, Jude Heartfilia, had texted her. She hurried and turned to the message app.

_**Jude Heartfilia:**__ "Lucy I'm sorry that we weren't home yesterday night. It seems our work abroad will be taking longer than we had planned. I hope you are doing well at school."_

Lucy sighed as she groaned, "This always happen so why bother apologizing every time… It's not like I wait for them anymore…"

Lucy's parents, Jude and Layla, were both loving people but had some bad parts to them. Layla was an extremely adventurous person so she is never really home. If she does come home she is only staying for a day or two. Of course she loves Lucy very much and brings her a lot of souvenirs. Her father in the other hand is an extreme workaholic. He is not a man of words but not too much action. He is quite strict when it comes to work and because of that he is also never really home.

Lucy looked at the time and sighed, "It's 3:00… almost time for school to be over" she lied quietly then sat up. She hurried and put her stuff inside and got ready to get out of this place. She looked to see if Ms. Aries was there but she wasn't. She looked on the desk to find a note:

"_Sorry… Meeting all teachers. Will not be in so please take care of yourselves. I'm sorry once again!"_

Lucy would always wondered why Ms. Aries always apologized but never got an answer for it. Instead she was quite used to it and thought that it was very funny. She went out of the nurse's room and stared at the empty hallway. She mumbled, "Okay… Hallway clear" as she began walking. She hoped to reach her destination, which is her home quickly before Natsu chases after her again.

She checked and went down the staircase. The surrounding was empty due to class thankfully and she was at the door. She was almost out of the school and when she was about to step out of the gate her luck just ended. She was caught by the twin head disciplinary committee students, Rogue and Zeref. They both had the same hairstyle and hair color, same body figure, and personality. The only thing different is that Rogue had red eyes with a thin scar across the bridge of his nose and Zeref had black eyes.

They looked at her and said, "Hm? You are a sophomore, Lucy Heartfilia. What are you doing out here. School did not end"

Lucy turned pale and said, "U-Um you see I wasn't feeling well so I was planning to go home…"

Zeref and Rogue raised a brow and then looked at each other. Rogue asked, "Do you have a pass from the nurse?"

She looked down and shook her head. Zeref looked at her and said, "Then I must send you back to class"

Lucy was panicking inside of her mind and wondered what to do. That was until she felt someone behind her with great presence.

"I was the one to tell her to head home"

Zeref and Rogue looked at the man and glared. Zeref said, "Laxus-san just because you are the heir to the chairman's position doesn't mean you can do that right now"

Lucy looked up to see Laxus and wondered, 'Why is he here? Wait… why is he defending me?!' confused at the moment she was stuck in.

Laxus looked at Lucy and then at the two disciplinary leaders and said, "Hmph outstandingly strict as always you two. Zeref Cheney and Rogue Cheney"

Rogue said, "Of course. That's why we are the head. Now, why are you out of your class Laxus. I remember you are supposed to be in Mr. Clive's class"

Laxus rolled his eyes as he said, "I had a meeting and I just ended."

Zeref raises a brow and said, "That contradicts what you said. You could not have dismissed Ms. Heartfilia if your meeting has just ended"

Laxus growled as he said, "It works out all right… If you won't let us out then fine" he grabbed Lucy and put her on his shoulder.

Lucy widened her eyes as she said, "W-What-!" before she knew anything the world became a blur.

Laxus had turned them into a thunder strike and disappeared in front of the twin disciplinary leaders and the thunder strike flew towards the window of the top. It was the chairman's room. He left a burnt mark on the floor as he landed on the floor.

He dropped Lucy gently on the black sofa that was in the room. Lucy felt like her world just turned upside down, side to side, or just blank. She did not know and did not get ready for that to happen. She looked at Laxus who walked towards the door and locked it.

She muttered, "W-Why are you locking the door? Where is this?" thinking, 'W-Wait I'm not getting raped am I?'

Laxus walked up to her without a word and put her head gently back down at the edge of the sofa. He said, "Sleep. You look sick. It my office since Gramps stays somewhere else"

Lucy looked at him wondering, 'He locked the door for me to get rest? I guess he's nicer than how he looks' She smiled at Laxus lightly as she said, "T-Thank you Dreyar-san"

"Laxus…"

Lucy mumbled, "Eh? What did you say?"

Laxus turned around and looked at Lucy and said, "Don't call me Dreyar. That's my Gramps. Call me Laxus"

Lucy nodded and said, "T-Thank you Laxus…"

He hmph-ed and walked towards the window and looked out to see that the bell had rang even before he knew it. He saw students walking out and the twins guarding the gate. He then saw a pink haired boy running out like there was no tomorrow. He just closed the window and turned back. He looked to see that her eyes were shut and her breathing was peaceful.

Laxus walked towards her and crouched down. He stared at her as he moved her blonde hair from her cheeks. He mumbled, "I wonder why I do this for you" and then slowly closed in.

He lightly kissed her forehead and stood up. He walked towards the door and unlocked it when he found that there was a presence of someone at the door. He opened the door to see a familiar face. It was the friend of one of the twins, Sting Eucliffe.

Sting looked at Laxus and said, "I heard from Rogue that you had 'kidnapped' my seat partner" with a bit of a chuckle.

Laxus cursed at Rogue inside his mind but showed a stoic expression. He pointed inside and said, "Take her. She's asleep in there"

Sting smiled, "Okay. Thanks for taking care of her" and walked in. Laxus helped put Lucy on Sting's back. Sting smiled and jumped out through the window since that was the simpler way. When he reached the gate he said his byes to his friends and continued to walk. He knew where Lucy lived since she never moved once after moving to Magnolia.

Sting chuckled as he said, "How long are you going to act like you're asleep you weirdo Blondie. Or perhaps you like being carried like this?"

Lucy opened her eyes as she said, "Hell no Sting!" and jumped off. Sting turned around and said, "Did you sleep at all?"

Lucy shrugged and then said, "Kinda?" Sting just rolled his eyes as he walked beside her. Lucy was thinking of what had happened in the chairman's office. When she was about to fall asleep she had heard Laxus mumble and felt warm lips on her forehead. She obviously couldn't fall sleep. She blushed at the thought as she groaned, "Ugh why does this happen to me?"

Sting looked at her weird expressions and her blushing then suddenly tired of everything. He raised a brow as he said, "Stop thinking perverted thoughts Blondie"

Lucy Lucy-kicked him as she hissed, "I did not!" of course Sting blocked it but he yelped in a bit of pain because his hand was kicked. He groaned, "Sheesh then why so defensive!"

Lucy glared, "I'm not!"

"Uh yeah you are"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No I'm not you weirdo!"

Sting raised a brow as he said, "How am I the weirdo when you're the perverted Blondie weirdo"

Lucy groaned in tiredness as she said, "Why does my nickname get longer by the minute?! You're a blondie too baka!"

Sting hmph-ed as he said, "Whatever… Blondie"

Lucy thought that she was going to kill him soon or else he'd be the end of her. However of course that was also wrong. Sting and Lucy reached her house bickering but Lucy stopped when she saw a pink haired boy, Natsu.

Sting raised a brow as he said, "Lucy since when did you move?"

Lucy said, "I didn't"

"Then why is he here?"

Lucy shrugged as she gave the I-don't-know expression. Sting once again raised a brow.

Natsu looked at them and then at Lucy. He said, "Hey Lucy where were you? I was looking for you at school you know?"

Sting then said, "I was taking her home. Is there a problem?"

Natsu looked at Sting and said, "I didn't ask you"

Sting glared as he said, "What did you say?"

Natsu glared, "I said that I didn't ask you"

They had a weird competitive yet fierce atmosphere and tension around them. Sting walked forward to start something but Lucy pulled him back and said, "I-I really didn't feel good so I asked Sting because I saw him nearby…"

Natsu stopped glaring at Sting and looked at Lucy. He rubbed the back of his neck as he said, "Oh next time you can just ask me you know"

Lucy nodded as an okay and then said, "W-Well I'm going to go inside. Bye Sting. Bye Natsu. See you guys tomorrow"

Lucy was walking toward the door but Sting pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek as he said, "See ya tomorrow seat partner"

Lucy blushed as she scurried inside after passing by Natsu. Natsu froze when he saw that and waited for Lucy to go in. He then smelled Laxus' scent on her for some reason. When Sting began to walk away, about a block or two away from Lucy's house he said, "Hey!"

Sting looked back and said, "Since when did you become my stalker?"

Natsu glared and said, "Don't even. Hey are you dating Lucy?"

Sting stared at Natsu and said, "Why?"

Natsu then said, "Answer my question."

"So then you're not dating Lucy right?"

Natsu stayed silent as he stared back at Sting who also stood still. He thought, 'That means Luce isn't taken yet'

Sting looked at Natsu's expression and saw that he was somewhat relieved. Sting then said, "But I don't think she's single."

Natsu snapped his head up at Sting and said, "What do you mean by that?"

Sting said, "I took her home. But she was in Laxus' office."

Natsu widened his eyes as he muttered, "So that's why she had a bit of his scent on her"

Sting raised a brow and said, "Whatever. That's all you want to talk about right? I'm going to head home so don't follow me you Pink Weirdo"

Natsu then said, "I'm not gay you moronic blonde"

Sting shrugged and just walked off. Natsu turned around and then walked back. He walked toward Lucy's house. When he arrived he stopped and looked at the window to see light. He shouted, "Luce! Are you awake!"

There was no response. He yelled louder, "LUCE!" then suddenly the door opened. He looked to see if it was Luce but it wasn't Lucy. It wasn't even a person.

"Puuuun"

Natsu stared at the strange creature as he said, "… What is this?"

"Puuue Puuun"

"Oh your name is Plue? Nice to meet you Plue my name is Natsu"

"Puuuun!"

"Hmmm? Why do I need Luce?" he asked him. Plue nodded and he thought. He smiled, "I just need to talk to her for a second or two."

"Pueeee" said Plue as he walked back inside the house.

Natsu gave a toothy grin as he said, "Okay I'll be waiting then!"

The door closed and he saw a shadow upstairs of a great figured girl. He knew it was Lucy and he just stared. The shadow began walking towards the window and the curtains were moved and the window opened. Lucy stared out as she said, "Sorry I was taking a bath!"

Natsu smiled, "No problem. Hey Luce I want to talk to you"

Lucy raised a brow and said, "What is it?"

"Tell me your number!"

Lucy looked at him strangely and said, "You stayed to ask for my number?"

He gave a toothy smile as he nodded. Lucy giggled lightly and said, "Ummm okay it's…"

Lucy gave Natsu her number and he smiled, "Thanks Luce! Night!" and ran off. Lucy watched him run off and said, "That Pinkie… He's so strange"

Suddenly she heard her text ringtone. She walked towards her phone to see that she had two text messages from two different numbers she didn't recognize.

She saw the first one and it said:

"_Hey Luce! It's Natsu! I wish I could give you a good night kiss"_

She blushed as she said, "W-What a weirdo" she then texted back:

"_I told you no more kisses!"_

She sighed and then remembered, "Oh yeah there was another text message. She looked and saw:

"_It's Laxus. Come to school early tomorrow. Through the short cut"_

She dropped her phone in surprise as she blushed, "W-Wait how did he know my number?" she questioned about many things of why he wanted her there so early and how he had her number. She didn't know what to write but then panicked and said:

"_Okay see you tomorrow Laxus"_

She then blushed as she jumped in her bed, hugging Plue as she said, "I wonder what he wants…" Plue just stared at his beloved master as he just said, "Puuuun"

She lied in bed after turning off the light and hoped that tomorrow would come fast.

_**To Be Continued**_

This chapter is pretty long! I hoped you guys enjoyed it and please comment a feedback or a pairing vote! Also check out some of my other stories:

**Eat You Up**

**Trick or Treat**

**Slayer's Quest**

Anyways thank you for all your supports and reviews!


	4. Two Meetings One Choice

Hi guys! I was amazed with how much reviews I got and I want to thank all you reviewers! It really brought my spirit of a writer back up and I'm ready to write!

But before that let me answer a complication that some might have with this story. For one thing my stories are thought of right off the bat. I don't write my stories with a plan for the next chapter. I'm not exactly saying I winged it since I try to think of great situations for each chapter but pairing and those kinds of things are by what my readers want!

Okay also for voting. Honestly I lost track but I know for now is that NATSUxLUCY is on a flight! All you LAXUSxLUCY fan gotta catch up! Honestly because of the previous where the votes for LaLu was higher, it's gonna be a bit hard to turn the story but since it's Natsu I'll probably think of something hahha!

Anyhow! Read, Feedback, Pairing Vote in Review! I have no poll for this so don't ask me where the poll is hhahaha.

_Previously:_

_She then blushed as she jumped in her bed, hugging Plue as she said, "I wonder what he wants…" Plue just stared at his beloved master as he just said, "Puuuun"_

_She lied in bed after turning off the light and hoped that tomorrow would come fast._

**Chapter Four: Two Meetings, One Choice**

The next morning Lucy woke up at 4 a.m. The sun was yet to brighten the sky, the clouds were beautiful in the dark night with the crescent moon hiding behind. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned, "Crap I woke up too early…"

However, if she had to be honest, she couldn't sleep at all. She was curious of what Laxus needed to say to her and she didn't know exactly what time he wanted her to come. She had the questions in her head. What time is early for him? I wonder if I leave right now I'd be too early? Or is he already there? He sighed as she couldn't keep her thoughts in her head anymore.

She got up and went to the bathroom as she took a shower and brushed her teeth. It took her a few minutes and she came out with a towel around her body. She walked towards her closet as she took out her uniform and put them on after her undergarment. She looked in the mirror to see what she was missing and it was her bow. She looked at the colors and saw yellow with one thunder, a pink one with small flame on the right, blue one with a snowflake, and one white one with white flame on it.

She thought and smiled, "The pink one it is!" She took the bow and tied her hair to the side. She walked downstairs to see her closest spirit guardian with his 'younger sister', Leo and Virgo. They were close as siblings and they both loved Lucy dearly. Leo was cooking and Virgo set up the table. The hazel eyes of the male looked towards his master as he said, "Princess you are done getting ready yes? Your beauty is radiating in the house…" and he rambles on of her beauty.

Virgo on the other hand stares at Loke and then looks at Lucy, "Princess will you give him a punishment?"

Lucy sighs but laughs lightly as she said, "No Virgo no punishment for anyone. Guys I have to go to school early today"

Loke and Virgo silently blinked then looked at each other and back at Lucy. Loke paled as he stuttered, "N-No way it couldn't be… Princess is there a man you are in love with?" Lucy widened her eyes and blushed as she said, "N-No! I just need to see someone!" and ran out.

Loke and Virgo was going to stop her but they stopped since they knew their master won't be so pleased with it. Loke scratched his head as he said, "She left her lunch…" and then smirked because he had a good idea. Virgo stared at Loke and said, "You're going to do something foolish yes?" Loke just laughed and both disappeared as light surrounded them.

Lucy was running as the cold breeze surrounded her. Her face was cooling down but her nose was slightly red due to the coldness. She soon stopped since her stamina in sports or physical activity wasn't that great. She looked around to see that she was most likely the only person awake on the block.

She then calmly began walking into the forest. It was still cold and she was wearing a skirt so her leg felt like it was freezing. She looked around to see if there was anyone there. She didn't see a blondie male that had texted her last night.

She sighed as she looked up in the sky and then looked down as she muttered, "I must have came too early… argh baka Lucy! Why did you come so early!"

Rustle Rustle

Suddenly she heard a rustling. She turned around to see no one. She first thought, 'Oh it must be the wind' and then turned around waiting for the man.

Rustle Rustle

She turned around again but the sound disappeared again. It started to scare her now. She began walking to the school hopefully to the chairman's office which was Laxus' hang out. She heard rustling sounds of bushes becoming louder and louder. Frightened Lucy began running for her life thinking it's a murderer, a rapist, or something like that. She ran and ran as she looked back until she bumped into someone.

"L-Luce? What's wrong"

Lucy snapped her head up to see Natsu. She looked at him with eyes that showed fear and she clenched onto him as she pointed with one hand, "T-There's someone coming after me Natsu"

Natsu looked at her and then at the forest road. He could hear rustling and he was ready to lit his hand on fire to attack the one who was chasing Lucy. However he widened his eyes as he noticed the scent of the stranger. He opened his mouth and spoke, "Happy?"

From the bushes a blue cat with wings came out as it smiled, "Aye Sir!"

Natsu sighed as he said, "Happy I told you not to scare people!" and the cat gave his usual little creeper face. Natsu looked at Lucy who hid her face in his toned chest, holding him tightly around the waist. He said, "Luce it's okay. Sorry it was my cat… Happy apologize to Lucy for scaring her"

Lucy looked up as she saw the huge eyed blue cat stare at her. It looked happy as it said, "Sorry lushy" as if it wasn't actually sorry.

She said, "I-It's okay… At least you weren't a rapist or a murderer." With a smile. Happy then smirked as he said, "Lushy liiikkkeeeeees Natsu"

Lucy raised a brow and noticed that she was sticking with Natsu like they were stuck with crazy glue. She separated from him, flustered about what had happened. She apologized to him, "S-Sorry I just freaked out…"

Natsu gave her a toothy grin as he said, "I don't mind. You can hug me anytime"

Lucy smiled with a little faint blush on her cheeks. She asked him, "Thinking about it… Why are you here so early in the morning Natsu?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Well I train from 3 to when school starts so yeah"

Lucy widened her eyes amazed at how Natsu takes training so serious. If it was her she'd probably laze around. Natsu looked at her amazed expression and chuckled. He asked her, "What are you doing here so early?"

Lucy looked at him and then said, "Me? Hmmm I was…" then it hit her. She widened her eyes as she said, "Shoot! He might be here!"

Natsu raised a brow as he said, "Who are you searching for?"

Lucy looked at him and said, "Laxus texted me saying he wanted to see me early in the morning but I didn't know what time was early so I came out."

Natsu frowned thinking how Laxus texts her and he shrugged as he said, "Why does he want to see you so early in the morning?"

Lucy looked at him and said, "I honestly don't know but I guess I should go to find out" and turned around as she was going to head back into the forest. However something grabbed her by the wrist.

"Don't go"

Lucy turned around to see that Natsu grabbed her wrist. Natsu looked at her with pleading eyes for a minute or two as he muttered to himself of something. She couldn't catch exactly what he said but she got out of his grip. She looked at him and said, "Why?"

He shrugged as he said, "Do you like him?"

Lucy was flustered but wondering with the sudden question she asked, "Why does that matter to you"

He said, "Because… I'm curious?"

She sighed as she said, "Natsu I don't have time for this. I'll tell you if it's something not really important" and she jogged away back into the forest.

Natsu reached his hand out as if he was attempting to stop her but frozen in the spot he just watched her disappearing into the forest. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He looked at Happy and sighed, "ha… What's wrong with me?" Happy just rolled his eyes and stared at him cheeky, "You liiikkkkkeeeee her"

Lucy was running towards the forest as she looked only forward, not back, not wanting to see if Natsu was chasing after her or not. She then soon saw a tall muscular figure standing there. She could recognize who it was since she saw a cloak and a familiar sound pod. She looked at him as she said, "S-Sorry Dre—I mean Laxus! I was caught up with something."

The figure turned towards her and it was indeed Laxus. He looked at her and said, "It's fine."

Lucy looked at him and asked him with a smile on her face, "So what did you want to talk about Laxus?" Laxus looked at her and then shrugged as he said, "I want you to be in my group."

Lucy widened her eyes as she said, "Your group? You mean Raijin Tribe?" He nodded. She was quite surprised because it was hard for normal people to be part of the Raijin group. They had to be quite strong in order to be in the group. She knew that only four members were in the group which was Bickslow, Freed, Evergreen, and the founder, Laxus.

She looked at him and said, "B-But why? I'm not that strong and I'm not very well known…" Laxus looked at her stammer about how she wasn't really fit for his group.

He looked at her and said, "You were on the list for smartest and manageable magician. We need a member like that. You can work for me as the secretary or something…" And thought, 'Not to mention hot' but he decided to not say the hot part.

She was surprised and honored. She smiled meekly as she said, "U-Um can I give you the answer to you by afterschool?"

He looked at her with his usual look and said, "Sure… I'll wait here afterschool" She nodded and he turned his back as he began walking into the forest again. He was disappearing into the trees and she would wonder where he would be heading.

Lucy's POV

I looked up at the sky as I said, "Unbelievable… Should I consider myself lucky?" Well my name was originally Lucky Lucy Heartfilia so I can consider myself as lucky. I walked back to school and it was still quite early. I looked ahead seeing Natsu who seemed to have waited for someone. It can't be that he was waiting for me right?

Natsu looked towards me as he waved. Should I dare to wave back? Is there anyone behind me? I looked behind me to see no one and then towards my side. No one except me… He looked like he was amused as he jogged towards me.

"You weirdo. I was waving at you Luce" he said to me with his signature toothy grin on his face. I blushed as I said, "M-Me?"

He nodded and shrugged as he asked me, "So… What did Laxus want to talk to you about"

I looked at the time and it seemed like we had nearly an hour to talk about these issues. I smiled as I said, "I'll tell you about them. First let's head to class so we won't be late." He nodded in agreement with me as he walked beside me.

When we entered the classroom I sat in my seat while Natsu grabbed Sting's empty chair and brought it to my desk. He looked at me and said, "So?'

I looked at him and said, "Well it was surprising but he asked me to—" Natsu stopped her from talking and interrupted her, "Did he ask you out?"

I widened my eyes as I shook my head, "Of course not! He asked me to be a member of the Raijin Tribe"

Natsu frowned as he asked me a bunch of questions about Laxus. I didn't understand why he asked me these questions. I looked at the hands of the clock as they seemed to be moving faster than usual. Well that's what I thought since Natsu made it seem like time could fly so fast.

I sighed, "Are you done with your questions Natsu?"

Natsu shrugged and asked, "Hey Luce…"

"Yeah Natsu?" I answered him with a questioned look.

"Well… What if I asked you out?"

I was bewildered. The infamous Natsu Dragneel… was he confessing to me? So much things had happened today and of course it had to be another shocking one. I was hesitant, was he serious or is this one of his pick-up lines.

"Luce? My ans—" I was saved by the bell when it rang when he asked for his answer. I looked at him with a meek smile on my face as I said, "H-Hey there goes the bell! I think you should get going to your class"

I could tell Natsu was annoyed and he wanted to complain for his answer but that was until he was smacked by a bag. He glared behind and I lifted my head up to see Sting.

"Pinkie! You're in my seat"

Natsu clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction but backed off and walked towards his class. I sighed in relief. I groaned, "Thanks Sting you're a lifesaver"

He raised a brow as he said, "Whatever you say weirdo"

I looked up at the ceiling as I thought to myself, _'Was Natsu serious? No way… It was just a what if question right?'_

Suddenly I heard a ringing noise inside my pocket. It was my phone and when I stared at the screen it showed a notification of messages. Of course they were from yours truly, Natsu Dragneel.

I pressed preview so it didn't show that I read it. It was a short message:

"_Come to the school roof after school. I want my answer"_

I banged my head on the table. I could hear Sting murmur of me being a weirdo and all. I groaned as I murmured, "Laxus wanted me to meet him afterschool but now Natsu… Ughhh who do I meet?!"

_To Be Continued_

_Will Lucy pick Natsu? Or will she pick Laxus? Will Sting interfere with her meeting with them? Will Happy scare the crap out of Lucy again? Stay tuned for the answers that you guys are looking for! Review me some feedbacks and pairing votes._

_LaLu fans you better keep up the reviews because the NaLu fans are on fire for some action between Natsu and Lucy!_


End file.
